Ritas Revenge
by Toxic Black Rose
Summary: Sequel to Jedi's story: Rita is still not over the death of her best friend. Sad, depressed and angry she seeks vengence and ends up somewhere unexpected.


_This is a sequel to Jedi Master's Sad Story. I decided to do this because it made me feel better. I hope you like it!_

Since her only true love, Roddy passed away, Rita completely changed. Nobody saw it coming. She lost a lot of weight, didn't eat and never spoke to anybody. She stopped wearing her favorite Union Jack pants and started to wear dirty low cut dresses that made her look like Carrie White or Loron from _The Reaping_. She threw away all her hair elastics and always wore her hair down. Never, has she washed it.

Her behavior had changed as well. Whenever anybody mentioned Roddy or something that reminded her of him, she'd have an emotional breakdown. If a thought of him came up in school, she'd cry in the middle of the lesson. Her anger issues were always bad, but they became much worse. She got suspended for punching a girl in class who told her, "Well, I suppose that there are no more posh mice." Her parents hired a therapist and a social worker who always tried their best to help her calm down. And no matter what time it was, she refused to sleep.

The only time she spoke was when she was alone. She was always praying. One cold autumn night, she walked aboard the _Jammy Dodger II_, her black dress flowing through the air. She went downstairs into the engine room. There were pictures of him all over the walls. There was a necklace he gave her. It was a gold locket engraved. It said, "I'll Always Love You."

"Why couldn't of it been me?" she asked. "Oh, Roddy, I miss you so much. Everyday I grow more depressed and now everybody's worried for me. They all had your favorite dinner tonight… I didn't have a nibble. My parents are hiring several social workers and their treating me like a child! Everywhere I go, I see you, or something that reminds me of you and I can't hold down how I truly feel. Dad keeps telling me to stay inside the house but that never helps… Why am I not being myself? What happened to me?" she screamed. "What has become of my life?" She got down on her knees and buried her eyes in her hands, sobbing. She never got so emotional before. Fifteen minutes later, she spoke again, only to somebody else. "Please Oh God, Jesus, and St. Rita… Grandfather… I know you guys never tried this, but I'd love at least one more day with him. That's all I ask."

Le Toad and his henchmen were the reason for Roddy's death. They turned her into a depressed, strange girl… and they were going to pay. Instead of killing herself, she had a different idea,

Randy Dean, her therapist saw Rita everyday for three hours. She was sent in by her cousin, Gabriel who's been a guide to her. He was one of the lucky people she listened to.

"Now Rita, you have to talk this time. Your not mute." He said. "I wanna hear words out of your mouth."

Rita went inside the room and lay down on the couch.

"Well what can I say?" Dr. Dean began "Two years and still you haven't changed. Are you taking the pills I prescribed for you?"

Rita nodded.

"Why no change? You stil—" she remembered Rita had an anger issue. She stopped. Rita sat there motionless.

"I know what you were about to say. I'm glad you didn't but I'm still upset."

"Rita, you need to calm down. I'm sorry, I forgot. Are there any suicide attempts in mind?"

"No." said Rita. "I'm too smart for that."

"Then why the sudden change? You changed your hair, your clothes, your behavior… Rita, there are people out here that love you and don't want you to be like this."

"I know…" Rita sniffled. "But the person I love the most is dead!" a tear rolled down her cheek. "Le Toad… his henchrats… they killed him right in front of my eyes. His last words were 'I love you'. I thought we'd live happily ever after until then. Those doctors lied to me! Those men who have been chasing me for years killed him and they will pay!"

She knocked down the flower vase. Water and roses leaked everywhere as Rita fell to the ground in tears. Dean was in shock. She never heard it put that way before.

"I didn't know how he was killed." She said. "But I'm glad you told me."

"Do not bring your husband into this, he died in an accident!" Rita snapped. "Their the ones that turned me into this, not myself! They turned me into this monster!"

"Now Rita calm down, I bet the police caught them."

"They didn't! And they never will!" Rita snapped. "I'm the only person here who knows where they hide!"

"Now Rita, let the police handle this. You could get hurt. Just tell them where they are and they'll handle the rest. I'll call them…"

"Don't." said Rita. "I'll do it when I get home.

Rita lied to her. She wasn't going to call the police. She was going to kill Le Toad and his henchrats. She still had her karate skills and could swing a sword around. She decided not to take the boat or else her parents would get suspicious. She had to swim.

"Two years and the creature haven't tried a thing on us!" said Spike joyfully.

"Ever since we killed er boyfriend." Said Thimblenose. "I bet she killed herself."

"Too bad we missed the show." Said Spike.

"What show Spike?" asked Whitey. "Was the Russian Circus here?"

Spike rolled his eyes at Whitey's mental challenge. Stupid animal testers.

"I propose a toast!" Ladykiller raised a glass of wine. "To victory!"

"To victory!"

They banged the glasses together. They weren't expecting any danger. As they drank, a girl in a low cut grey dress walked into a bar. She was dripping wet head to toe. Everywhere were henchfrogs. She saw Le Frog in the corner flirting with a French woman. She was inside the floodgate in a room she's never been in. The bar was filled with green lights, drinking frogs, the smell of cigarettes and on the screen was a cartoon playing. It was a chibi anime cartoon of these frogs singing in cheesy Japanese voices when a mouse comes along and they killed it. Rita watched with keen eyes. The rat was being stabbed in the back.

"Roddy…"

"Eh! There's a rodent woman in ere!"

"Excuse me miss but this is a private club."

Rita turned around and saw Le Frog. He didn't know it was her until he saw her face.

"Ah Rita, why the dress?"

Rita didn't answer. Instead, she punched him in the eyes and threw him across the room. He crashed into a pyramid of camphene glasses. When she saw his face again, a shard was trapped in one of his eyes.

"Oh you're going to pay for that. Henchfrogs! Attack!"

Rita punched the first one and swung her leg at the second one. She picked up the third one and threw it at the fourth one. Then things got tricky. The frogs began to leap around the room, aiming their tongues at her. Some were wrapped around her arms. She yanked at them. The frogs were pulled off the walls. Rita grabbed one of the tongues and swung it like a rope. She aimed the first one toward a neon sign that looked like a fly. The second one was burned from the candle on the table he hit. The other was dragged on the floor until his entire face scraped off. Even if they had nothing to do with the death of Saint James, they still made that cartoon of him.

Le Frog comes toward her with a broken glass and cut her leg. It distracted her for a moment. He started to whip her with his tongue and hopped towards her to punch her in the eye. She grabbed both of his fists and twisted them in a one hundred and eighty degree angle. Then she banged him against a glass framed picture of a _Playtoad_ model. She scratched his back open and reached one hand toward his face where she yanked out his eyes.

By the end, all the frogs were dead, except the women who escaped. There were burnt frogs, bleeding frogs but her favorite were the skinned ones. She had to kill one more group then she could go home. She looked around the room, careful not to cut her bare feet on the broken glass. She found a Freddy Krueger glove and a sword.

Back in the lounge, the henchrats were still drinking and gambling when they heard a bang!

"Now what was that?" asked Ladykiller.

"An intruder." Said Whitey. "Could it be…"

"No Whitey." Said Spike. "You, fatso, go out there and check."

Fat Barrie protested. "There's no way I'm going out there."

"I bet it's nothing." Said Spike. "Just look at it."

Fat Barrie sighed and left the room. The rats listened.

"There's nothing here! Everything's just---"

His speech was cut off with screaming. They all rushed out to see what happened. Fat Barrie was slashed in the stomach. Acids were leaking out. Nobody else was in sight.

"Who's out there! Show yourselves!" Spike yelled. They walked down the hall to see if they could find the killer. Too bad they didn't check the ceiling. Rita was hanging on there watching them with upside-down vision. She got them now. They went into another room; the Ice Maker. Rita jumped off the ceiling and ran down the hall at light speed, taking them all by surprise. But they weren't the only ones. The place was over populated with evil rodents.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here?" said Spike. "If it isn't our friend Rita. I see you've changed since the loss…"

Rita immediately thrusted the sword into his heart. Seconds later he chocked and passed away. The other rats come chasing toward her. She just smiled. She sun around in circles. She punched several of them, stabbed them, and slashed them

She was the slicer and dicer and she wasn't going to become any nicer.

She cut off ones legs. She was growing tired but there were about twenty more rats. She pointed the sword at them with the handle against her chest and charged. As she ran, she got another man stabbed and killed. When she pulled them out, she noticed about five. The next five lost their legs and the other ten got slashed in the necks.

She took a deep breath. Her work was done. Seeing all these men who were responsible for the death of her happiness actually made her smile and giggle.

"Hello Rita…"

She saw Le Toad. He snatched the glove from her hand.

"You still have to kill me."

This would be her favorite kill…

"One three." He said. "One… two…"

Without saying three, he slashed her in the neck. Using all her effort. Rita stabbed Le Toad in the head. Seconds later, both of them dropped dead.

Strangely, a few minutes later, her parents found her. Dean and Gabriel were there too. They found out she ran away. They noticed she got in a war. One against fifty… that's a record. Blood was coming out of her neck. Mrs. Malone felt her chest.

"She's gone…" she said. "She's gone… my girl just killed herself."

"Let's check to see if this place has a camera room. We could check and see what really happened." Said Dean.

Mrs. Malone didn't move. She was too busy crying to hear her. As she wept, she stroked Rita's fir and sang a lullaby.

Suddenly the room brightened. Rita woke up. She was in a cold atmosphere but the sight was beautiful. Her dress became white and she had wings on her back. She looked down to see she was on a cloud.

"Rita…"

She thought she heard Roddy's voice.

"No, I'm dreaming." She said.

"Your not dreaming." Said the voice. "You're dead."

"What am I doing in heaven? I don't disserve this."

"Rita… you would only wind up there if you hated the Lord or if you killed yourself. You were killed by somebody else." Her chin was pulled up as the angel speaking to her made eye contact. "Besides, you're too smart for that."

She knew it was Roddy strait away. She smiled, for once in two years. She threw her arms around him and leaned on his chest. Roddy stroked her back and said, "Welcome the Heaven Rita."


End file.
